Dry Your Eyes
by i-dont-believe-in-mountains
Summary: Destiel songfic based on Dry You Eyes by Neil Diamond (the concert version from The Last Waltz). I suggest you go listen to it before reading


Everyone in the world who has ever listened to music has that song. You know, _that _song? The song that you can't listen to without getting emotional, the song whose lyrics really hit home for you. The song that you don't want to listen to and you try to avoid at all costs because it just makes you _feel_. Maybe because it reminds you of a bad experience, or maybe you can just relate really well. Maybe that song was playing when you were sad or angry. Perhaps even that song makes you think about someone. Yeah, that one.

Dean Winchester didn't think he had _that_ song.

He hadn't even considered it. He was a hunter, something like that was never exactly the number one thing on his mind. All Dean really thought about were the people he loved the most: Sam and Cas. He would never admit this, obviously. Love and feelings isn't really his thing. He showed his love in different ways, sometimes unhealthy ways. For example; letting the most irresponsible angel in heaven possess his brother just because he couldn't bear to lose him. Yes, Dean did this out of love, but it isn't what Sam wanted, and some were hurt or killed because of it. Gadreel was out of Sam now but he was still _out there_. They would find him though, they had to. It was the least Dean could do for Sam (and the world, for that matter). At least now Dean and his brother had resolved their differences and his mind now wandered to the only other person in the world that he loved just as much as Sam; Cas.

_Cas, Cas, Cas_, the voice in Dean's head would say, _how do you feel about Cas?_ He didn't want to answer that, mainly because he didn't really know. He knew he loved the angel, but _how_ did he love him? Like a friend? Beyond that. Like a brother? Not quite. He certainly didn't love him like a father. So how? Well, he was about to find out. The same day he discovered "that" song, incidentally.

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon in the bunker. Just a normal day. Well, not really. On a normal day Sam, Dean, and Cas would be out working a case or trying to find Gadreel, so this wasn't a normal day, it was an unusual day. Sam sat in the library reading Game of Thrones, whilst Dean and Cas listened to music in the living room. Sam had finally convinced Dean to get an iPod, which was now playing on shuffle. Dean would usually occupy himself by cooking when he listened to music. Cas would usually read, but not this time. This time they just sat on the couch, enjoying the music and appreciating each other's company. Every once in a while Dean would sneak a glance over at his friend, then quickly look away. Before he knew it, the song was changing; Dry Your Eyes by Neil Diamond, the concert version from "The Last Waltz". Dean would never admit it (because Sam would make fun of him) but he really liked Neil Diamond, and this was one of his favourite songs. It was so powerful, it was like he heard the song throughout his entire body. It was one of those pick-you-up-when-you're-down songs, and he couldn't help but close his eyes when the lyrics began.

_Dry your eyes_

_Take your song out_

_Well it's a new born afternoon_

Dean began to drum he beat on his legs, really getting a feel for the song.

_And if you can't recall the singer_

_Can you still recall the tune_

Dean didn't even realize he was singing along until Cas looked over at him and smiled. Dean immediately stopped singing and turned his face away, blushing. "Sorry Cas…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Cas chuckled.

"It's okay, Dean" he said smiling at his friend. Dean looked over at his friend (still blushing, by the way). "I um…" Cas began, "I…actually really like your singing voice". Dean turned towards Cas again, shocked. He wasn't used to receiving compliments, especially not about his singing. Dean _never_ sang in front of people, so he didn't really know how to react.

"Thanks, Cas" Dean said nervously, turning red again.

"It's no problem, Dean" Cas said, scooting closer to Dean. He was used to Cas invading his personal space, but that was when they were standing. Now they're sitting, thigh-to-thigh, arms almost grazing each other. Not to mention Cas was still staring at him contentedly. However, Dean had no room to talk because he was staring right back at his friend as well. The song continued playing

_Dry your eyes_

_Play it slowly_

_Just like you're marching off to war_

_Sing it like you've always wanted_

_Like you sung it once before_

Was it normal for a guy and his best friend to stare at each other for this long? Dean never had much experience in the area but he was pretty sure that this wasn't something friends normally did to pass the time. Then again, Dean and Cas didn't get to spend a lot of time alone together so maybe this was making up for it. _Shit_, Dean thought, _we stare at each other all the time anyway_. So much for that excuse. _Who are you trying to fool?_ Dean asked himself, _you know you're completely in love with that angel. _Dean tried not to think about it, and the song played.

_And from the centre of the circle to the midst of the waiting crowd_

_If it ever is forgotten, sing it long and sing it loud_

_And come dry your eyes_

Dean was fine with being bi, he just wasn't fine with wanting to kiss his best friend, it was too much. They were hunters, and hunters never had too much luck with romance. Dean had lost Lisa, and the one time Cas tried to get with a girl she ended up being a reaper set out to kill him. Yet still Dean and Cas continued, eyes locked on each other, as the song played.

_And it taught us more about living than we ever cared to know_

_We came to learn a secret, and we never let it go_

Dean was afraid the next part of the song might offend Cas a little, being an angel and all.

_And it was more than being holy_

_Oh it was less than being free_

But it didn't, Cas even let out a small laugh.

_And if you can't recall the reason, can you hear the people sing?_

Cas was moving even closer to him now, oh god. Dean was using every ounce of willpower he had not to take Cas' face in his hands right now and kiss him right on the lips. He certainly would be living in the moment. However, he didn't have to hold back, because Cas was leaning forward. Dean's heart beat furiously as the song played, it was really picking up now.

_Right through the lighting and the thunder_

_To the dark side of the moon_

Dean leaned in slowly, nervously. He knew what was happening, but he didn't. For a second he wondered if he was still asleep and dreaming, but no dream could possibly feel like this. Dean and Cas then closed their eyes, gradually closing the gap between them. "I really like this song, Dean" Cas said quietly.

"Y-yeah, me too ,Cas" Dean managed to croak out. They both had waited years for this, and the song played.

_To that distant fallen angel_

_Who descended much too soon_

The lyrics hit Dean like a freight train, but they hit Cas harder. Their eyes snapped open to look at each other, and Dean watched as Cas' expression quickly changed from loving to remorseful. He pulled back from Dean and turned away, looking at the ground. Dean felt terrible, he completely forgot about those lyrics. Who knows when they would get that kind of chance again? "Cas, hey" he said, "Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't…" but Cas cut him off.

"It's okay, Dean" he said "It's not your fault, I just…It wasn't something that I wanted to think about right now". Cas was still staring at the ground, and Dean had never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire life, and he couldn't stand to see Cas hating himself. Dean leaned over and hugged his best friend, who hugged back (since he finally knew how to). Cas immediately began to cry. "I've done a lot of terrible things since my descent to earth, Dean. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you. I really thought I was doing the right thing." Dean squeezed him even tighter now. He couldn't take this anymore and he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together again.

"I know Cas, but it's behind us now. We can fix this, we'll work it out just like we always do, okay?" Cas nodded and sniffed. Dean wiped the tears from his cheeks and leaned in closer "I forgive you, Cas" he said before closing his eyes and kissing Cas gently. Dean held Cas' hand in his own and tried to put as much meaning as he possibly could into this. The two of them had waited a long time for this moment, and even after five years it was still worth it. So maybe "that" song isn't so bad after all.


End file.
